Dos mentes, un sentimiento en común
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Se dió al fin cuenta de su obsesión con Doris, ahora toca superarla, cosa no fácil de lograr y menos para un hombre militar de ciencias que no entiende nada de "sentimientos, relaciones y por lo visto mujeres". ¿Podría lograrlo de encontrar a su igual en una pelirroja estafadora, cientifica igual que él? Ya se verá...KowxHen-Humanizado-*Lemmon después* Después de episodio P.E.L.T
1. Siempre hay alguién

Good night gente del fanfiction :)

Pués aquí con un pequeño fic de escasos capitulos. Declaradamente pertenezco a los pocos fans de KowalskixGallinaAzul (yo y una amiga casi hermana ya la bautizamos y ese nombre lo manejaré en este fic n.n) y me he animado a compartirlo con los ya mencionados pocos seguidores de esta gallina que hizo acto de aparición en "Mental Hen-Gallina Lista".

Espero sea de su agrado, es humanizado y ojala no este tan cutre, dejen review para saber que les parece por favor TT_TT

Especialmente este fic va dedicado a Umeki, mi soldadou que como la quiero un chingo y también como le encanta esta pareja :)

* * *

No exageres hombre, dices irte pero regresarás a mis brazos como siempre-palabras envenenadas de la mujer a la que entrego tanto y obtuvo nada a cambio. Disfrutaba tener al teniente comiendo de su mano.

Sonrió ladeado con reproche hiriente hacía él mismo, discutieron y a fin de cuentas todo salió en un grito de desesperación de él por decir basta, ya le había perdonado varías infidelidades, estaba harto, solo era una obsesión y cayó al fin en cuenta de ello. Había llorado, pero no de tristeza o desilusión, si no coraje y frustración, esto era enfermizo.

Doris se cruzó de brazos rodando los ojos con ironía.

No lo creo-replicó decidido-, ya no Doris, estoy harto, te di lo que pude cuando pude y como pude-reprochó-, me tienes harto, soy un imbécil por tolerarte tanto, por amarte como hice-agregó imperturbable esperando respuesta de la rubia frente a él.

Sonrió cínicamente para sentarse y cruzarse de piernas en su sillón.

Qué mal-respondió con retintín en la voz-. No exageres cariño, siempre regresas Kowalski, te espero-burla en sus palabras y gestos, le señalo la puerta de su casa mostrándole la salida.

El teniente enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, avanzó hacía la salida y antes de cruzar dicha salida se recargó en el marco de la puerta para girar a verla, una sonrisa leve se plantó en su boca.

Ya no Doris, te lo aseguro-asintió con la cabeza como si le estuviera dando la razón y siguió su camino de vuelta a la base.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Ya me van a soltar?-interrogó una pelirroja desde una celda especial para ella.

Edad aproximada a la de Kowalski, no tan alta, tenía las muñecas esposadas y traía una expresión que mostraba lo aburrida qué se encontraba, recargó su frente en los barrotes, fastidiosos militares. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul y blusa color blanco. Diferente vestimenta sin duda a la de gitana vidente que poseía cuándo Kowalski le arruinó la conferencia de prensa…haciendo el ridículo en cadena nacional y siendo besado sin permiso por la misma, día bastante loco.

Estás loca si crees que te dejaremos libres comadrue-respondió Skipper sentado en una silla-. Tu segundo atentado contra nosotros, eres peligrosa.

La aludida carcajeo con una mezcla de querer llorar, estaba dramatizando y claramente queriendo mostrarse divertida, alzó la vista encarando al capitán.

En teoría es mi primer atentado por deshacerme de ti y desequilibrar a tu unidad en la cuál esta tú estúpido y sensual teniente que baila y canta como pocos-bromeó y en parte lo dijo enserio-. Nuestro primer encuentro fue casual.

Skipper se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el respaldo de la silla bufando con fastidio.

Si, impedimos tu locura de quedarte con la presidencia, estas enferma-sentenció observándola fijo.

Siguió riendo para después estirar los brazos y destensar sus músculos sin poder separar mucho sus manos de entre ellas por las esposas y se sentó en una silla que tenía a su derecha, inhalo y exhalo fastidiada.

Qué sentidos son, no sé de que se quejan, me la debían-habló con ocio marcado-. Ya estamos a mano, prometo no volver a fastidiar a "la unidad comando"-dijo con tono meloso enfatizando.

Mejor ponte cómoda "Gallina Lista"-respondió usando el alías de nombre artístico por el que se hacía conocer-, porque te quedarás aquí un buen tiempo por intentar destituir a un oficial de rango alto en la armada-finalizó victorioso-. Así qué ya puedes ir dándonos tu nombre prisionera.

La mujer rodó los ojos para después bostezar desinteresadamente.

Ni creas que les diré cómo me llamo, investiguen "comando maravilla"-carcajeo aparentemente divertida por…a saber.

Ríe lo que quieras que tú aquí te quedas, ¿y con esa actitud quieres que crea que ya no planearas cosas siniestras contra nosotros?-reprochó poniéndose de pie.

Negó como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

Me importa poco lo que ustedes, militares estirados, piensen o crean, solo quiero salir de aquí para poder seguir con mi vida, lejos de ti y tú unidad-relató con anhelo de ser libre.

¿Para qué sigas viéndole la cara a los que creen en tus "dotes de vidente"?-interrogó con una ceja alzada, fastidiado de su actitud.

Ahí te equivocas-corrigió curiosamente…como cuando Kowalski corregía a alguno de la unidad-. Puesto que ya me expusieron como farsante por televisión pues tengo bloqueado permanentemente hacer algo similar, no. Tengo contactos qué me arreglaran unos asuntos e iré a desperdiciar mi vida felizmente solterona-dijo la verdad, eso haría, ya la idea de querer imponer su voluntad sobre los de mente inferior le aburría.

Aunque estés diciendo la verdad-argumento caminando hacía la entrada para encontrarse con Kowalski-, cumplirás tu sentencia aquí-dicho esto salió y cerró la habitación.

Kowalski saludó militarmente y Skipper le palmeó el brazo en compañerismo dándole su apoyo, pues se veía a leguas qué había llorado, otra discusión con la rubia de seguro. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba verlo así por ella pero su necio teniente tampoco entendía que esa mujer solo lo despreciaba y qué debía dejarla…hasta ese día.

Si quieres me quedó a vigilarla-se ofreció a cubrir el turno de la noche a día siguiente, el pobre hombre no se veía con ánimos de nada.

No Skipper-se negó amable-. Estoy bien…la termine-respondió cómo si le hubiese leído la mente al capitán que se preguntaba precisamente el que sucedió.

El superior se rasco la nuca y lo miró crítico, siempre era lo mismo, discutían, solo él lloraba, días después regresaba a rogarle cuando ni siquiera tenía la culpa, suspiró pensativo.

No es como otras veces-aclaró adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de Skipper, el aludido abrió más los ojos prestando atención a sus palabras-. Me harte, es definitivo, terminamos.

¿Cuantas veces no había dicho eso ya? Lo único que diferenciaba esta ocasión con las anteriores infinitas era que…no se escuchaba perturbado ni suplicante…resignado era la palabra. Lo abrazó fraternalmente y se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

Todos nos cansamos en algún momento-Kowalski asintió no muy animado-. Espero esta vez lo cumplas, Doris…solo juega contigo-el teniente se encogió de hombros, su orgullo no le permitía decir "Skipper tenías razón" así que hacia eso dándole la razón sin palabra alguna-. Ya llegara la que te quiera por quién eres y como se debe compadrue, por ahora date a respetar y no cedas-aconsejó.

El teniente agradeció sus palabras de aliento sin creerlas del todo, eso no pasaría, Doris, aquella que pensó amar por siempre resultó que solo fue puro producto de su mente convirtiendo su anhelo en obsesión y cegándole de lo horrible y mal que lo trataba. Suspiró aparentando mejor rostro y se despidió para entrar a donde la pelirroja.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, no se molesto en abrirlos, esa esencia que inundó el lugar la recordaba muy bien, pues se quedo grabada en su memoria y sentidos desde qué, sin permiso y descaró, besó al teniente, el cuál correspondió por efímeros segundos, suficiente tiempo para sentir sus labios respondiendo levemente. Sabía que estaba de pareja con esa rubia presumida doble cara-información que se vio obligada a recopilar al estudiar al enemigo-, entonces la incógnita del porque le correspondió la acosaba aunque no le quitaba el sueño en si.

Buenas las tenga teniente-saludó intentando bromear. Había algo que la unía a ese hombre…prefería ignorar ese sentimiento, falacias causadas por el momento-¿Alguna rutina para complacerme visualmente?-interrogó arqueando una ceja coqueta.

Kowalski enarcó una ceja y alzó la vista a la loca enemiga de la unidad, suspiró cansino y regresó la vista al piso mientras tomaba asiento en la silla en la cual había estado Skipper.

No estoy de humor hoy mujer-respondió débil, exhausto.

Esto no paso desapercibido para la pelirroja llamando su atención de inmediato: ojos llorosos, expresión depresiva, ojeras…¿serían problemas del índole amoroso? Se encogió de hombros acomodándose ahora en la cama a su lado, no era su incumbencia a fin de cuentas.

Que mal-respondió en tono neutral recostándose sumergiendo a ambos en profundo silencio, no incómodo extrañamente.

Kowalski agradeció en silencio el que la pelirroja entendiera un poco su estado de ánimo y no siquiera molestando o preguntara el motivo por el cual su desgane, hundió su rostro en sus manos recargando los codos en sus piernas quedándose así, reflexionando, pensando y reprochando el tiempo que desperdició en Doris, que imbécil había sido.

Tenían tanto en común sin qué ninguno lo supiera…

Paso una hora y todo en silencio, la pelirroja se recostó ahora viendo al teniente el cual se mantenía en la misma posición de cuando llego en primera instancia. No pudo evitar sentir pena, se veía atormentado y deprimido. Con ojo analítico inspecciono su alrededor y vio húmedo en suelo donde, subiendo la vista estaba el rostro del teniente: lloraba.

Suspiró angustiada, no le gustaba ver hombres así tristes, ahora más que nunca estaba segura que eran problemas amorosos y seguro la responsable era la rubia desdichada…enarcó una ceja incrédula al repentino enojo contra la fémina que hirió a Kowalski, se dejo llevar, pensó.

Se enderezó perezosamente sin quitar la vista del pobre alma en desgracia, se quedó pensativa e inhalo, insegura de si sería lo mejor siquiera iniciar alguna conversación. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta los barrotes, colocó la silla cerca de los mismos y se sentó, se cruzo de brazos y piernas.

Si sigues dándole vueltas a esa solo te deprimirás más y más, no lo vale-habló como si nada observando sus uñas con interés fingido, cómo si le hubiesen hecho alguna manicura.

Kowalski regresó al presente a las palabras de su pelirroja "rival". Suspiró en un leve gimoteo y pasó una mano por su cabello sin saber exactamente que responder, ¿tan obvio era su estado anímico y el por qué? Claro que lo es, pensó con sarcasmo. Días anteriores se molestaba y discutía con su enemiga al escucharla blasfemar de su relación con Doris y cuándo insultaba a la misma con mayor razón…esta vez no.

La mujer observó atenta su reacción sintiendo que hizo ml, lo que menos necesitaba ahora seguro era comentarios hirientes hacía su "pareja", desvió la mirada y carraspeó.

Lo siento, no debí-por primera vez se disculpo a sorpresa de Kowalski, siempre discutían infantilmente-, no es de mi incumbencia, lo sé.

El teniente sonrió levemente, no encontrando fastidiosa, loca o peligrosa a esa mujer…claro aparte de qué estaba tras barrotes, se puso de pie y llevo la silla hasta los barrotes y se sentó a su lado siendo separados solamente por las varas metálicas. Se cruzó de brazos sin mirarla.

No…está bien, gracias-respondió, la pelirroja paro oído atenta-. No sé si odio saber que…fui…soy un idiota o que tenías razón, y no solo tú-acotó cabizbajo.

La aludida giró su rostro levemente para verlo, suavizó su expresión y ladeo la cabeza.

Es frustrante ser sub genio e idiota, conozco a uno-bromeó causando una sonrisa sarcástica en el teniente-. No te creas, ya enserio-carraspeo-, no espero me cuentes todo tu problema solo te diré que…las cosas pasan por algo-se encogió de hombros.

Kowalski enarcó una ceja, le daba la razón, al parecer solo cayó en cuenta de su obsesión para quedarse solo completamente, no veía una mujer en su futuro con quién compartiera su vida y…estaba bien, no es como si estuviera falto de compañía femenina, una mujer que amar de verdad…

Suspiró claramente resignado a saber que cosa, bostezó extrañamente a gusto de mantener charla con la pelirroja a la que bailó y…seguía sin saber su nombre.

¿Cómo te llamas?-interrogó cambiando el tema, agradecido por sus palabra, pocas, pero ciertas.

La falsa vidente enarcó una ceja y lo observo con una sonrisa creciente, negó con la cabeza divertida.

No les daré mi nombre-se negó como siempre hacía, Kowalski sonrió incrédulo para regresar su vista a la pared.

Este su intento número 2 de él por que la pelirroja dijera su nombre, Cabo llevaba 4, Rico 8 y Skipper, a base de gritos, exigencias, amenazas y demandas…alrededor de unas 72 aproximadamente, el pobre capitán buscaba de graciosa forma para rival de ciencias de Kowalski, una forma de averiguar su nombre.

¿Por qué te niegas a decirme cómo te llamas?-interrogó curioso y algo frustrado por su actitud.

La aludida carcajeo y después guardo silencio, se encogió de hombros y suspiró relajada.

Porque el que alguien sepa mi nombre…no es cualquier cosa-contestó simple, Kowalski se mostró confundido-, ríete si quieres, así soy yo-agregó restándole importancia-. Además…soy tu enemiga, no le daré mi nombre al enemigo-aclaro con obviedad en la voz.

El teniente sonrió sin motivo de burla o insinuación de algo…solo sonrió sincero. Se puso de pie y estiro brazos para desentumirse, ya era noche, estaba agotado emocionalmente hablando. Cargó la silla de regreso a su lugar y se fue a sentar a orilla de la cama que estaba para que el que quedara vigilando descansara de vez en cuando.

Gracias "Gallina Lista"-la nombró igual que Skipper, su alías de gitana vidente-, tus palabras, extrañamente…me ayudan-agradeció en buen son, sin pelear.

La pelirroja giró a verlo y sonrió levemente para hacer lo mismo que él, avanzó hasta su cama y se recostó a sus anchas retirando solo su calzado.

De nada, es mi deber ayudar a los pobres en pena-respondió regresando a su actitud de siempre-. No llores en la noche porque si no me dejas dormir, buscaré la forma de salir de esta celda y acosarte entre sueños-le guiño un ojo juguetona, sabía que Kowalski le tenía cierta saña por el beso que ella le robo.

Estoy desconsolado-siguió el juego-, una hermosa dama de compañía no haría daño a mi cuerpo y alma-dramatizó enarcando las cejas.

La mujer carcajeo e hizo ademanes con la mano de restarle importancia.

Ay aja, buenas noches-se despidió dándose la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Kowalski sonrió a sus adentros, primera vez que bromeaban sin gritarse al final, suspiró cansino y se recostó dándole la cara a ella para mantenerla vigilada hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Y pues ahí el pequeñisimo cap 1, no será muy larga he de decir pero igual espero haya quedado bonito, actualizare en cuanto pueda y un abrazo psicologico compadrues ._.7


	2. Nombre

Hi, perdonen mucho la demora por esto a mis pocas lectores de este fic, me ha ido terrible en la escuela en fin, a darle a los intersemestres :)

Si es que alguién de aquí lee mi fic "Después de la calma viene la tempestad" no se angustien, también pronto subiré la continuación, e imploró su perdón también por la tardanza, pero esa historia seguira hasta su final :)

Disfruten de esta pareja poco apreciada pero hermosa a la vez, arriba Gallina Lista TTwTT!

* * *

Paso la semana, la pelirroja asistió para que se le dictara una sentencia por el arreglar la destitución de un soldado rango capitán bajo métodos completamente ilegales: 6 meses encerrada bajo tutela de la unidad del capitán afectado.

Bufó cansina, estaba recostada sobre la cama a todas sus anchas, aburrida. Llevaba apenas dos semanas cumplidas, vaya que sería una jornada larga a soportar, en fin, estaba dispuesta a "comportarse como se debe" con tal de salir algún día. Se giró y recostó sobre su costado izquierdo quedando con la frente observando la pared. Hasta eso su estancia no había sido tan mala, por ahora.

El joven Cabo tenía buenas pláticas que ofrecer, el menos para paranoico de la unidad sin duda que incluso ya sentía empatía por ella pues en sí no era tan mala. Skipper ofrecía un espectáculo de todo: paranoia, gracia y frustración, siempre amenazando con que le lavaría el cerebro o la sometería a torturas para que de esa forma le dijera su nombre, vaya persona, le resultaba aún un gran misterio el cómo había una mujer que lo tolerara así, esa castaña de la que investigó al fraguar su revancha: Marlene o similar, no recordaba muy bien. Rico casi no hablaba y bueno evidentemente el porque es obvio, aún no le disculpaba del todo lo que trato de hacerle a Skipper. Y Kowalski, bueno el era otra historia completamente distinta.

Respecto al teniente que movió el bote para distraerla y arruinar sus fines malvados: las discusiones infantiles de ver quién era el más listo cesaron, ya no encontraba divertido el siquiera insultarlo o tratar de humillarlo con problemas ridículamente complicados o indirectas sobre lo malo que era con las mujeres y viceversa, ahora era todo lo contrario. Hasta podría decir que le había agarrado cariño fraternal a ese hombre con el que compartía esa pasión por la ciencia...ay aja.

Bostezó aburrida. Kowalski, un hombre completamente...no tenía cómo describirlo, solo sabía que era bueno y qué no se merecía un trato así por parte de la rubia esa...a veces olvidaba su nombre del coraje que le daba...¿coraje?...Zarandeo la cabeza un poco recostándola sobre la almohada de nuevo, ya cruzaba temas qué no tenían que ver, no tenía ni porque enojarse, esos no eran problemas suyos...para empezar eran asuntos "del enemigo" así como ella lo era para ellos.

Pero el trato que había desarrollado con el aludido no era de enemigos ya, lo contrario, como rivales o cercano a amigos. Un día, Kowalski llevó unos problemas para resolver, física cuántica, y al verla a ella aburrida observando el techo, sabiendo el ente brillante que era al igual que él, le tendió un cuaderno e invitó a que resolviera unos cuántos. No se negó y así cada uno con una libreta se distraía para pasar el rato. La cosa fue que, por alguna marciana razón, ninguno llegaba a un resultado correcto, hasta que la mujer enarcó una ceja y fingiendo desinterés le preguntó, él respondió y sin saber cómo ni cuando ya estaban resolviendo esos problemas juntos. La verdad la paso muy bien, no creyó existiera alguien en la tierra parecido a ella o siquiera que pudiera igualar igualar su IQ.

Escuchó la puerta metálica abrirse, chirrido fastidioso y odioso al cabo de abrirse y cerrarse unas cinco veces: era Cabo. Esto provoco confusión en ella, ¿no era el turno nocturno de Kowalski? El más joven de la unidad sonrió levemente y tomó asiento en la silla para después cruzarse de brazos.

Hola-saludó sin mucho afán la pelirroja para volverse a recostar, se había enderezado para observar...al que se suponía debía ser Kowalski.

Cabo, siendo el más joven, pero no el menos perspicaz notó la inevitable decepción en su rostro, le podrían decir lo que fuese pero el hecho de que ambos científicos se estaban encariñando sin que lo quisieran, solo con el mero hecho de tener la pasión por la ciencia en común, vaya que era innegable. Ladeo la cabeza, se sirvió en una taza café caliente, ofreció a la evidentemente algo emberrinchada pelirroja la cual se negó amablemente. Sorbió un poco y mandó un texto a Skipper informando que todo estaba en orden. Observó disimuladamente a la prisionera un poco más para después decidirse a hablar.

No te preocupes, solo le estoy cubriendo una hora-frotó sus manos para hacer fricción, hacía frío-, le surgió una situación con su ex que...está bastante loca-asintió con mueca de terror al recordarla, realmente era odiosa.

La aludida se enderezó para quedar sentada sobre la cama, estaba en posición zen.

No era necesario que me dijeras-aclaro algo altanera-, son sus asuntos, cosas que no me conciernen, de ninguno de ustedes-se calmo, estaba irritada a saber porque.

Cabo sonrió divertido para confusión de ella, negó levemente con la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

Tal vez, pero tú querías saber-respondió simple sorbiendo de nuevo de su café.

Enarcó una ceja, escéptica, ¡ella no quería saber!...solo...era curiosidad...jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, hasta se llegó a preocupar...ay aja. Bueno el hecho de saber que estaba con la loca de su novia la hacía enojar seguro mangoneando al inocente teniente...de nuevo zarandeo la cabeza: "eso no era de su incumbencia".

Bufó fastidiada, desconociendo el porque de su ansia por el que esa puerta se abriera dando paso a Kowalski, la costumbre obvio de la convivencia diaria, pensó. Se puso de pie y caminó en círculos cómo león enjaulado, no encontrando nada que hacer, aún no tenía bastante frío, tampoco quería ir al baño y cenar menos, optó por irse a una esquina y sentarse, quedarse recargada en la pared y cerrar los ojos. Del aburrimiento se quedó dormida, planeaba esperar al teniente pero...el ocio la venció.

Cabo no tardó mucho en seguirla, pues Kowalski no daba señal de vida. Suspiró cansino y se quedó dormido sentado en la silla frente al escritorio de ahí.

Dos horas después la puerta se abrió, venía muy satisfecho de su confrontación con la rubia, aún le dolía pero era más su rencor a todo el maltrato e injusticias que recibió por su parte que podían y le ayudaban para ya no caer ante la que alguna vez fue su amor. Sonrió divertido al ver que su amigo se quedó dormido a sus anchas, se acercó cauteloso dejando su abrigo y cosas cómo una libreta, plumas: dos y reportes que llenar sobre los novicios entrantes a la armada.

Cabo-llamó en voz baja zarandeándolo de los hombros un poco sin brusquedad-, despierta, ya te puedes ir a descansar.

El aludido masculló a saber que antes de abrir sus ojos perezosamente, sonrió levemente al encontrarse con el teniente, se enderezó y bostezó estirando sus brazos para destensar sus músculos. Frotó sus ojos sin lastimarse para ponerse de pie algo tambaleante, aturdido por la somnolencia que traía encima. Observó a Kowalski a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de que se sintiera emocionalmente hecho mierda más lo encontró...feliz, normalmente cuando el y Doris "hablaban" siempre llegaba con ojos llorosos y expresión deplorable que expresaba "me quiero morir".

¿Estas bien?-interrogó curioso y algo incrédulo, enserió se veía...tranquilo.

El aludido sonrió sincero y le removió el cabello juguetonamente; Cabo era cómo su hermanito menor.

Todo en orden-respondió seguro-, como nunca en realidad-se encogió de hombros con ánimo en la voz.

Observó el alrededor por curiosidad, buscando a su pelirroja colega y para su sorpresa la encontró...dormida, abrazándose a sus rodillas en el rincón de la celda, desde su angulo era visible el titiriteo en sus labios, tenía frío y ¿como no lo tendría? Estaba en el suelo plácidamente dormida, pese al clima.

Creo qué se molestó porque no llegaste a cubrir tu turno a la hora de siempre-comentó divertido el más joven observando a la pelirroja-, ni siquiera trató de confundirme con juegos de palabras complicados-agregó curioso.

Kowalski enarcó una ceja, incrédulo y sin saber porque algo sonrojado, solía ser un real idiota en estos temas pero...algo le decía que Cabo le insinuaba algo.

¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-interrogó aparentando normalidad.

Que te extrañó-respondió sonriendo encogiéndose de hombros.

El aludido sintió...agradable al pensar que ella lo había extrañado, ¿era normal sentirse así? Hasta él mismo aceptaba que ya no se odiaban ni molestaban tanto como antes, era un trato más...ameno para ambos, incluso bromeaban juntos y ni siquiera recordaba cuando saltó de "enemiga cautiva bajo vigilancia" a "colega para pasar bien el reato", era extraño.

Si claro, extrañó llamarme "sub-genio" o que se yo-respondió tratando de bromear para ocultar su claro gusto por pensar que fuera cierto-. Gracias por cubrirme Cabo-agradeció tomando asiento en la silla.

Cuando quieras Kowalski-contestó entregándole la llave que abría la celda de la prisionera-. Hasta mañana-se despidió con un retintín en la voz pícaro que el teniente no detectó.

La puerta se cerró sumiendo la habitación en un silencio, no incómodo y si agradable. Lo único que se escuchaba, si se guardaba silencio, era la respiración apaciguada de la pelirroja que de vez en cuando estaba acompañado de una perturbación por el titiriteo de su boca.

Al igual que Cabo, se sirvió café y bebió de el, resolvió unos cuantos problemas que traía en la libreta, algo desanimado, pues la mayoría los trajo para que la pelirroja se distrajera también, resolver esos problemas en conjunto era divertido y lo hacía a gusto pues la mujer lo comprendía a la perfección. No llegó ni al cuarto problema cuando se aburrió, dejo el lápiz y cerro el cuaderno, bufó resignado, le hubiese gustado encontrarla despierta...¿para que? Ni idea, solo despierta.

Se giró a verla, se veía que tenía más frío que hacía momentos, tuvo una idea...idea que deshecho al momento casi de inmediato...pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí sentada en el frío piso. Suspiro pensativo pero con la decisión tomada, se puso de pie mientras tomaba la llave de la celda y caminó hacía la misma. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió con cuidando la reja para no perturbar su sueño, se veía tan apacible, tranquila y...bonita.

Verificó rápidamente que no hubiese ningún artilugio del mal o artimaña cietífica para adentrarse en "territorio desconocido". Se hinco frente a ella y la observó por unos momentos, a saber porque recordó el momento exacto en el que lo haló de la camisa y besó sin permiso, sonrió a sus adentros, fue inesperado, atrevido...pero no desagradable. Suspiró de nueva cuenta para acercarse más y colocar un brazo de la pelirroja de modo que rodeo su cuello propio, paso un brazo por su espalda y con el otro elevó sus piernas para cargarla cómo los caballeros hacían a las doncellas. (A/N: lamento la pésima descriptiva, no es mi fuerte x.x)

Se irguió con ella en brazos, cuidadoso para no despertarla y que pensara mal de él o a saber. Descaradamente se tomo tiempo para observarla con más detalle, grabando su calor corporal en el suyo, acercó su rostro a la coronilla de su cabeza para aspirar sin prisas la esencia de la misma, dulce y ciertamente embriagante, agradable, su piel era tersa al tacto, cómo mujer que era y el vaivén de su pecho a su respiración acompasada era hipnotizante. Dejo de temblar de inmediato, producto de la cercanía y calor que el mismo le brindaba al tenerla en brazos. Innegable era el hecho de que era una mujer atractiva.

Con mucha voluntad se obligó a caminar y recostarla en la cama, cuidadosamente, cómo si fuese una pieza extremadamente delicada y pudiese romperse con cualquier movimiento brusco. Al soltarla de inmediato el temblor empezó, rápidamente la cubrió con la frisa que tenía por derecho en su estancia ahí. La arropó con cariño, culpo al instinto, porque incluso siendo alguien que los atacó alguna vez, no le quitaba lo mujer, y cualquiera puede equivocarse en su vida, así cómo él la cago enormemente al enamorarse de una mujer qué nunca lo valoró.

Justo cuándo se alejó de ella para retirarse y cerrar ea odiosa reja que no lo dejaba convivir al cien con ella, escuchó que la mujer habló, se alarmó de inmediato, ¿se habría dado cuenta de que descaradamente la inspecciono de pies a cabeza mientras la arropaba sin motivo coherente? Para su alivió confirmó que ella estaba dormida, estaba hablando en sueños, suspiro aliviada, ya se le había caído el alma al suelo del susto.

Enarcó una ceja al escucharla murmurar algo de nuevo ¿sería una pesadilla? Deshecho eso de inmediato, una mujer que planificó la conquista de un país no puede tener malos sueños, pensó con ironía. De nuevo un murmullo más, frunció el ceño, curioso por saber, se acercó de nuevo a la altura de su rostro sin invadir espacio personal.

¿Qué dices?-interrogó en un susurro agudizando el oído, intrigado por lo que diría y esperando, tontamente esperanzado que ella hiciera caso, aún inconsciente.

H...na-alcanzó a escuchar algo, esperó un poco más haber si el milagro se repetía-. He...na-se removió en su lugar para quedarse ahora sí, plácidamente dormida.

Kowalski se enderezó confundido: "¿Hena?" ¿Que era eso? Alguna palabra clave, un lugar, un objeto... Podría ser...¿un nombre quizás? Tuvo una teoría más le resto importancia.

Ladeo la cabeza, tratando de descifrar que era esa palabra de cuatro letras que después, sin saberlo, sería su causa de anhelo. Regresó su atención a la pelirroja centrando su vista en una parte en particular de su rostro: su boca. La misma, estaba entreabierta levemente, y a imaginación de Kowalski, le estaba haciendo una invitación descarada a probar de nuevo ese sabor que, sin quererlo en primera instancia, se quedó grabado en sus labios al asalto que acometió la misma cuando se ridiculizó en cadena nacional.

Se mordió el labio inferior, negándose gracias a su lado racional, no había motivo alguno para empezar del porque tendría que besarla. Tampoco es que no quisiera pero...no era correcto, ellos no...de ninguna forma. Más el otro lado, el impulsivo arriesgado, le planteaba la hipótesis que decía: "ella te besó sin permiso, te la debe y este, es momento perfecto para cobrarsela". Negó varias veces con la cabeza, liado, quería pero...no debía...pero se la debía, así que solo sería desquite. Volvió a centrar su atención en su boca, en esos labios que titiritaban levemente por el frío. Suspiró resignado, la tentación pudo más, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, recargo un antebrazo al costado del rostro de la dormida pelirroja inclinando su rostro cerca del suyo, con la otra mano se atrevió a acariciar con el dedo índice, la comisura de los mismos.

Eran suaves, justo cómo lo recordaba, que por lo brusco del beso propinado por ella no pudo disfrutar mucho. Con la misma mano acunó el rostro de la misma, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, estaba nervioso y ansioso, ¡Eso no era normal! Se reprochó, inhalo y exhalo para tranquilizarse y decidiendo cortar el preámbulo cerró los ojos y aprisionó los labios de la fémina con los suyos.

En automático al contacto suspiro, delicados, suaves, unos labios angelicales para alguien que casi logra hacer que destituyeran a Skipper, pensó. Se atrevió un poco más y mordió levemente su labio inferior, a lo que ella inconscientemente suspiro, al tener la boca entreabierta tenía un acceso libre a su cavidad cosa que no desaprovecho. Con su lengua saboreo toda la comisura suya, tanto inferior cómo superior, sabía a gloria, le encantaba, maldita sea. Dejó su degustación para volver a juntar su boca con la suya y besarla con atrevimiento, por un momento creyó que le correspondía, más fue una reacción de su inconsciencia, entre sueños, no sabía que, pero estaba bastante a gusto. Claramente estaba olvidando que lo hacía por revancha.

Y justo cuando ya estaba perdiendo el límite entre "un beso inocente" a "esa boca me pertenece" sintió el bolsillo de su pantalón vibrar, lo que lo trajo a la realidad. Abrió los ojos precipitadamente sintiendo que lo habían descubierto con las manos en la masa y se separo sin brusquedad para no despertarla y ponerla al tanto del asalto que había cometido, ¿Qué mierdas? ¡Lo estaba disfrutando! Se reprochó saliendo presuroso pero cauteloso de la celda y cerrándola, hasta doble giró echo a la cerradura.

Se sentó espantado y contestó.

Ko-Kowalski-contestó aturdido relamiéndose sin así quererlo, maldición.

¿Todo en orden?-se escuchó a Skipper al otro lado de la línea.

Se sintió aún peor. Tal vez para él la pelirroja ya no era su enemiga pero si para Skipper, si se enteraba que besó por voluntad propia al "enemigo"...¡Seguro lo tortura cruelmente bajo interrogatorio por sospecha de conspiración! Carraspeo para aparentar que estaba dormido.

Si, todo en orden-bostezó a propósito.

Disculpa, te desperté-contestó el capitán-, alerta con la prisionera, nos vemos mañana compadrue-se despidió para cortar la llamada.

Kowalski suspiró, asustado, aliviado, confundido pero sobre todo...¡agh! Observó a la pelirroja que seguía cómo si nada en brazos del dicho "Morfeo".Inconscientemente tocó su boca con las yemas de sus dedos, le había encantado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente aclarando las ideas, esto no podía...era un error y solo se dejó llevar por el momento...¡si eso era!, la emocion de que al fin pudo desquitarse por el beso atrevido de ella, pensó esperanzado.

Articuló un "¡fiu!" aliviado para recostarse en la cama a su costado, con suficiencia en su todo por "haber aclarado lo que sucedió". Se quedó observando a la pelirroja hasta qué el sueño lo venció, esto jamás se lo diría a nadie de la unidad; Rico lo pensaría loco, irónicamente, Skipper que le lavaron el cerebro y Cabo saldría con una cursilada ilógica similar a "te has enamorado". Se quedó helado al pensar ello, ¡Ni siquiera el podía saber si Cabo diría algo así, es ilógico! ¿¡Entonces por qué!?...Decidió calmarse, ya su subconsciente le estaba haciendo bromas de pésimo muy mal gusto.

Apagaría la computadora integrada un rato para descansar y seguir con la rutina normal de vigilancia y...no había porque alarmarse, dentro de unos cuantos meses ella estaría libre y lejos de ellos...de él.

* * *

Solo queda decir que Darkness-san, yo tmbn amo el lemmon si soy pervert declarada x/D y más de esta pareja, a Kowalski yo lo veo cómo un apasionado ninfómano pero tierno a la vez owo y a "Hena" (asi la bautizamos yo y mi soldado n.n) de misma forma, son el tal para cual para mí al menos :3

¡Abrazos!


End file.
